: The purpose of this agreement is to add $65,000 for FY [unreadable]10 funding to enable the National Cancer Institute[unreadable]s Surveillance Epidemiology and End Results (SEER) program to obtain discounted National Death Index (NDI) services on behalf of SEER[unreadable]s cancer registry programs. In exchange for these discounted services, SEER agrees to provide partial funding support for the vital statistics activities of the National Center for Health Statistics (NCHS) and/or for the procurement of State death records for use by the NCHS National Death Index (NDI). These death records are obtained by NCHS via contracts or purchase orders with the State vital statistics offices.